bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Adela
General Information Adela vary in exact details, but are generally depicted as yellow-orange birds with three-toed feet, large wings and long necks. The yellow variety of Adela is the common breed and introduced other Adela types characterized by different colors. While the yellow Adela is flightless, stronger breeds can swim and fly. Common variations include the black, red, blue, and the Adela breed universally regarded as the strongest, the gold Adela. Other colors exist such as green, white, silver, brown, and purple. Breeding Adela is a simple process that can yield stronger breeds able to swim and fly can reach optional areas an airship cannot, this does not mean that they can reach places where shinigami can not go. Adela are known for their swift footspeed, a healthy adult Adela can run at speeds over 20 mph. Because of their speed, some make mention of training being required to ride them safely or a license being needed to be allowed to ride. Green vegetables are the Adela's typical food and come in many varieties, normal lettuce being the most common and well-liked by the Adela and sometimes being available as an item to call them for a mount on the world map. Adela can be found in the wild in any Rukongai forest or rented from an Adela Stable. Some people are Adela-back warriors called Adela Knights, titles set in Seireiitei even having armored Adela as real-world horses in medieval times were. Adela are a common sight in Seireitei. The yellow Adela are the tamed variety, and can be rented for transportation from Gurdy, a small Mognette at the old location of Division 8 at ground level in Seireitei. Some Adela appear in the background of various areas, including on top of the airships when they're moving things. The yellow Adela allow Shinigami to ride them, provided that the Shinigami feeds them from their stock of lettuce. There are also other colored Adela that can be found in the wilds of Seireitei, usually in the more deserted parts of the Rukongai; most notably in the color black. These come in red, black, brown, green and white varieties. There is also a rare variant of black Adela, a powerful red variant, and even a white Adela which is extremely difficult to come by. The white Adela are usually found through extensive breeding of several different colors. This does not mean that a combination of all of the colors is needed to make the white ones, it simply stands to show just how rare the white Adela are. Adela have the ability to access special paths that player characters cannot cross on their own. These special paths have Adela scent tracks on the ground. Some story elements of the roleplay may require characters to use an Adela, and in those situations, they are free of charge. Riding an Adela allows the character to cross the Rukongai faster without being harassed by angry citizens and makes killing Hollows far easier because of the sheer speed. Barding Barding is known as armor for the Adela. The armor itself is made by Caomei Jaekuro in its earlier designs, the task then handed off to unseated Division 8 members who are familiar with the designs. The armor itself is usually made of leather and iron studs to keep it fastened to the Adela without harming it. It can come in a variety of different designs and the designs are normally chosen by the rider/owner of the Adela. 41bb0803eb09fdf7922ee0fc2e239ae9.png bard_chocobo_barding_by_drawtaru-d6dsgjq.png carbuncle_chocobo_barding_by_drawtaru-d6dmfop.png Chocobo_artwork.jpg ff14-chocobo-white-mage.jpg ixion_chocobo_barding_by_drawtaru-d6dizs3.png odin_chocobo_barding_by_drawtaru-d6eoc12.png red_mage_chocobo_barding_by_drawtaru-d6ejb0i.png Extra *The Adela have a theme. Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13